The Story Unfolds
by Steven Moffat
Summary: Sherlock, John and Lestrade looked at each other as they stood in front of the Starfleet academy. They, along with the rest of the Scotland Yard were chosen to be the first initiated to this space initiative in San Francisco, and Sherlock was not happy. "Wait, so they plan on making us, 'super humans?"


Sherlock, John and Lestrade looked at each other as they stood in front of the Starfleet academy. They, along with the rest of the Scotland Yard were chosen to be the first initiated to this space initiative in San Francisco, and Sherlock was not happy. "Wait, so they plan on making us, 'super humans'?" He asked, disgusted as the three mates walked up the stairs, and into the building. "They pick us up out of London, tell us that we have been selected to take part in their study, and plunk us in the middle of America, only to now find out that we're only lab rats of their scientific experiment? How revolting." He cried. The scientific officers turned around to him, and gave him the stink eye.

"Sherlock," John said, grabbing onto his friend's arm, "Behave. They said it's free, and we will be compensated once we arrive back on Earth."

Sherlock pulled his arm away, and stopped, "5 YEARS FROM NOW!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, "I wanted to stay in London, continue my practice, but after that last blog post you put up, call his Final Bow-"

"His Last Bow," Lestrade interrupted, and rushed the rest of the people around them away as they stopped to speculate the commotion.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sherlock said sarcastically, "His Last Bow, you told me you signed us up for this 'space camp'."

"I thought I would be a fun educational program for you," John said, growling angry with his friend, "I mean for god's sake, YOU COULD AT LEAST LEARN ABOUT THE BLOODY SOLAR SYSTEM!"

"I know that there are 7 planets in the solar system, and that's enough." Sherlock yelled.

"EIGHT!" John yelled. He stared at his friend, his eyes alight with anger. The two men looked as if there were about to start a fight, and they would have, if Lestrade hadn't stepped in between them.

"Both of you," Lestrade said sternly, as if talking to his son, "Go to your respective rooms, and wait this out until they call us down to the corridors. Try not to kill each other while you are walking down there." He pushed the two men ahead, and walked over to the scientists to apologize. John and Sherlock sneered at each other, and walked down the hall to their rooms.

After a long five minutes, Sherlock cross his arms, and looked over at John, "You know, you COULD have been a bit more forthcoming with your plans-"

"Like you were on the day you fake your death?" John shot back, his face pale.

Sherlock tried to show he wasn't hurt by the words, but it struck him right in the heart. "You know I did it for your safety-"

John stopped, "Three years, Sherlock." He held 3 fingers up, "Three bloody years!" He cried, "Some sign-"

"I will not talk about this now." Sherlock stopped at the door with his code name on his, and opened it, "And it would be best if you didn't either." He walked in, and shut the door in his best friend.

* * *

That night, after dinner, they had a meeting with all the scientists that ran the school. Everyone was separated into the studies they planned to partake in. Sherlock was in the Command group with five others, including Sally Donavan and Anderson, Lestrade was off with Engineering, and John stuck to what he knew best, with Science and Medical. The three groups were lead into different rooms, lead by a different scientist. Once the 6 were seated, the scientist that was assigned to Command began. "Hello, everyone. My name is Wichan Uhura. Welcome to the Starfleet academy, were the next stage in space exploration begins. Tomorrow, you will be injected with a special formula that will sharpen your mind, quicken your reflexes-"

"My mind is already sharp." Sherlock said, and smirked.

"Oh really?" The officer laughed, "Prove it."

"I can tell that you have a wife and child at home, I can also tell that you are having an affair with the leader of the Engineering group. You just took your fifth cup of coffee, and you haven't watched your lab coat in a week. Am. I . Wrong?"

Dr. Uhura was baffled. Once he found his voice, he stuttered, "Who-who are you?"

"Name's Sherlock Holmes. Code name: Khan Holmes." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Do I need to require any more proof, Doctor?"

The scientist blinked and shook his head, "Um, I guess, we'll begin with the rules then." He began, clearing his throat.

* * *

Sherlock was about to fall asleep for the night, when there was a knock on his door. He sluggishly dragged himself to the door, and threw it open, "Did you do what I heard that you did?" John asked, tapping his foot in annoyance, his hands on his hips.

"What else was I suppose to do?" Sherlock cried.

"KHAN-"

"Don't call me that." Sherlock snapped, his face cold and uncaring more than ever. John took a step back in surprise, and Sherlock's face softened, and shook his head, "Unless you fancy me calling you John Harrison."

John shook his head, "I don't like these names any more than you do. But they said-"

"I don't care what they said." Sherlock said flatly, "My name is Sherlock Holmes, nothing can change that." He stepped aside, offering his friend to come in. "This chemical serum, they said it makes sure you never are sick, and helps your body heals wounds at records speeds. Do you know how beneficial that could be for my line of work?" He cried.

John sighed, and sat down in a chair, "Your 'line of work' is no longer being a detective, Sherlock. You need to realize that. You are now an officer of the first crew of Starfleet."

Sherlock chuckled dryly, "Thanks for that."

John got up from his chair, "I've gotta turn in for the night. You do too. See you tomorrow. Tobias will be with us too."

"Tobias? Oh, you mean Lestrade!" Sherlock waved his hand, "Oh alright. Night John."

John started to walk around, and smiled, "G'night."

* * *

The next day after breakfast, everyone lined up for the injection. "Just like a shot of heroin, right?" Sherlock asked John, who gave him an unamused look.

Lestrade came running up to the duo, giving them each a name tag with their code names on it. "Mine says Tobias Gregson, here's yours, John Harrison, and Khan Holmes, take yours." Fastened his on, and smiled, "Can't wait. I wonder what it will feel like to be superhuman."

"Now, not everyone will survive the process, but whoever does will train here for the next 4 years, and then will fly off into space with the U.S.S starship Voyager for a year, is that understood?" Dr. Uhura called from the front of the room.

"Yes sir," was heard throughout the room, except where Sherlock was standing. All he did was roll his eyes.

It was hours until it was John, Lestrade, and Sherlock's turn. Many people before them were injected with the chemical, and just walked away, but every so often, and man or woman would fall down, and start to shake uncontrollably, with blood pouring from their eyes, ears, nose, and mouth until they stopped moving forever. Sadly, Sally Donavan were one of those unfortunate folk, and Lestrade wiped a tear from his eye as her body was carried off to be incinerated.

When Sherlock stopped in front of the doctor, he announced his name, and sat down in the chair, holding his arm out. The doctor nodded, and pulled a syringe from his bag, tapping the glass filled with shining blue liquid. "This may sting a bit."

"Or it could cause me so much pain, I die." Sherlock said simply, "For god's sake, just inject me." The doctor rolled his eyes, and inserted the needle into his forearm, making Sherlock wince.

As soon as the doctor was done, Sherlock closed his hand into a fist, slowly, started to stand up. Suddenly, there was a searing pain in his stomach, and he grabbed onto the counter, clutching his stomach. "Oh god!" He cried as he fell onto the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

"SHERLOCK!" John rushed to his friend's side, dropping to his knees, "I NEED HELP! GET A DOCTOR! GIVE HIM ROOM!"

Sherlock cried out in agony, and clenched his teeth, looking up at John, full of pain, "Oh god, it burns!" He cried, "My insides are melting!"

"No Sherlock, you are going to be fine," John said, trying to control his emotions, "SOMEONE, SEND HELP FOR KHAN! HE'S DYING!"

Sherlock felt blood stream down from his eyes, and felt wetness in his ears. "To think-" He screamed, kicking out, "To think that I survived all that, just to be killed by a syringe and needle?"

John gave a small laugh, and held Sherlock close, not daring to let go, "No, you are going to survive this one, I promise." John said, cradling Sherlock's head.

"Not this one John," Sherlock whispered, and coughed, blood splattering all over John's outfit and face, "This one's not faked." He said, and groaned in pain, curling into a ball, taking his last breaths.

John held his friend's body at his chest, screaming for his friend to wake up. "STOP SCREWING WITH ME SHERLOCK! KHAN! WAKE UP HOLMES! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Lestrade walked over, and put a hand on John's shoulder.

"He's dead, John. Leave him go." John shook his head, and stared at his friend for another few moment before standing up and wiping the tears from his eyes. "He's was the greatest man I've ever known, and he will forever be in our hearts." Lestrade said, helping John to the side.

"He did this to me once!" John cried his voice cracking, "I had to live for three years thinking that he's dead! Now, one year later, he dies again? I can't- I just can't-" John cut off, clutching Lestrade jacket as he tried to stand up straight, "I can't handle it."

"I can't handle it any more than you do. I've known him since childhood, and he-" From behind them, someone gasped, as if they hadn't taken a breath in a while. The two froze, and slowly turned around as Sherlock's corpse was reanimated with loud hacking, the man coughing blood all over everything.

"Extraordinary!" Dr. Uhura cried, and the other doctors rushed to help Sherlock onto a chair.

Lestrade and John were frozen in shock as Sherlock finished coughing, and was now breathing deeply. "Everyone, get away from me, I'm fine!" He cried, his voice slightly lower. Stand up, he slowly walked over to John and Lestrade. "What are you looking at?" He asked grumpily.

"You died, and-and came back to life." John whispered hoarsely. Lestrade just stood their with an open mouth.

"I simply willed myself to live. It takes 30 seconds for a brain to shut down after death. I simply forced my brain to circulate blood through my body, and willed my heart to pump again." He said sternly, staring down at John, "And Gregson, close your mouth, it's not that shocking. But then again, you are an idiot."

"Sherlock-?" John tried to form words, but couldn't.

"Why am I colder and harsher? Why it's the workings of a leader John! I must demand control!" He started to walk past everyone, who were now all staring at him. He stopped, thought for a second, and turned to face his friends. "And the name is not Sherlock. The name is Khan. You will address me as such from now on." He turned, and walked out without another word.

**… 4 years later…**

"Captain Khan, ignition ready. This ship is ready to set sail." Anderson said, his voice loud and clear for everyone else to hear.

"Excellent Jones." Khan said, sitting in the Captain's chair, and spinning around to face the window. He pressed a button on his chair, and said, "This is Captain Khan speaking. Ready for launch in 3…2…1… Jones, we are one our way. Set course for Rexicalibraphalibratorious. Ignition, and we're off." The ship lifted off the ground, and flew into space at record time.

Its wasn't long until they were flying pretty, 50 light years away from Earth. "Captain Khan sir," a voice said behind the Captain, and Khan spun around, seeing Gregson holding a clipboard. "All the checks are complete sir, and everything's running properly. The 200 escape pods are ready to go at a moments notice." He saluted Khan, and handed him the clipboard.

Khan looked through the papers, and handed them back to Gregson. "Brilliant. Have you seen Harrison? I need to talk to him about Medical."

Gregson saluted again, but instead of walking away, he stepped closer to Khan, and asked in a hushed voice, "Sherlock, what the hell happened to you?"

"Death, four years ago happened to me Gregson. And you will refer to me as Captain Khan, Captain, or sir if you wish to keep this job. Now, perform the task I have asked."

Gregson took a step away, and nodded, walking off the deck, and going to find Harrison.

"Jones." Khan called, "How far away are we from reaching the planet."

"Another half hour at sir, at least." Jones said, not even turning to look around.

Khan sighed, and jumped out of his chair, pacing around on the deck, examining an instrument every so often. "It's been four years." He sighed.

"Four years since you've died… sir." Jones said, turning away from the console and spinning his chair to face Khan.

"Yes, yes, there's that." Khan said, giving Jones an annoyed stare. "Also, four years since I took my last case, four years since I've seen Mrs. Hudson, four years since I've visited 221b Baker Street. I bet no one would recognize me now." He said, and chuckled, "I barely look like my old self. I mean, the curls just were for me, and that bland coat and scarf. I like this Starfleet material much better." All Jones did was nod as the elevator doors to the deck opened, and Harrison stepped aboard.

"You called, Captain?" He asked, standing up straight with his hands behind his back, the silver insignia on his blue shirt gleaming.

"Yes, where are the reports on sick bay?" Khan asked, turning to the Head Medical Officer.

"I haven't finished them yet sir. I was on my last sentence when you called." Harrison dropped out of attention, and sat down in a chair beside him.

"Well, don't just sit there!" Khan cried, "Think for once, and finished the sentence. I need to reports!"

"Control freak." Harrison mumbled, and stood up, walking to exit the deck. Suddenly, everything jolted, throwing the three men on deck off balance, and onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Khan cried, jumping up, and rushing to his chair, calling for Gregson.

"Maybe turbulence." Harrison said, shrugging, and walking over to Khan.

"We don't GET turbulence in space, John." Khan said with a twinge of cockiness. "Gregson? Gregson, report? What is going on down their? Gregson?" All that returned was static. "Blasted system." Khan hit the control panel, and turned to Jones, who was staring to the window in front of him. "Jones, what's wrong? Why are you looking outside like that?"

"We-we were pulled out of warp speed sir," Jones said, walking to the window, "I think something hit us. It would explain why Gregson isn't responding and why we had such a bump."

Khan pressed a few buttons on his panel, and a system check of the ship popped on the screen. "The whole ship below has been hit!" Khan said, worried, "We need to find out who did it."

Harrison pushed a button to shutdown the program, and in front of them was a huge ship at least three times bigger than the U.S.S Voyager. "I think I found out who."

Khan looked at Jones, "Jones, get everyone off ship. Put them into the escape pods. Protocol emergency 113.48.6. Do it now."

"But sir-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER, YOU FOOL!" Khan yelled, and Jones rushed off, headed below to find survivors.

"You too Harrison, follow Jones. Get into one of the escape pods-"

"No, I'm staying with you." Harrison said surely.

"It's an order, Officer-"

"And as an officer and a friend, I'm choosing to ignore it. I'm staying with you through to the end. I've seen you tie two too many times."

Khan sighed, and narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but remember, if things go south, I want you to head down. No ifs and or buts. I need my crew to be safe, even if I am not. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Harrison said sarcastically, and Khan pressed a button, allowing communication to be made.

"Who is your Captain?" A man with a distorted face, and chopped English said as his face on the screen appeared.

Khan stepped forward, "You are speaking to Captain Khan Holmes and Medical Officer John Harrison of the U.S.S starship Voyager. TO whom may I address to?"

"You would never be able to pronounce my name if I told you." The man said, "But I am Captain of my ship. That's all that you need to know."

Khan nodded, "My colleague and I were wondering why you were blowing holes in our ship. Care to elaborate?"

"The Klingon handbook states that any unknown, foreign or pioneer ship that enters within the boundaries of our planet must be shot down immediately." The Captain of the other ship said sternly, "You are clearly human. And you are clearly in a foreign ship. We must shoot."

"We are not allies, nor enemies." Khan said, "It would be best to let us on our way, and keep our relationship as such. If you are to shoot us anymore, I will have to declare war upon your planet."

"Then let it be so." The Captain of the other ship said, "You crossed our clear boundaries, and we will treat you as enemies. Good bye Captain Khan Holmes." The video feed shut off, and Khan looked at Harrison with fear in his eyes. "Get to the escape pods, NOW!" He ran, and grabbed Harrison, dragging him below the deck, and to the escape pods below.

"Where's Gregson!" Harrison cried as he and Khan ran.

"He's dead. His pieces blown into the vastness of space. I'm not sure a single red shirt survive." Khan said, unmoving, void of emotion.

"Oh, my god," Harrison said, almost stopping, had Khan not yanked him along.

As they arrived into the room, Khan let out a sigh of relief as he saw 200 of his crew members asleep in their pods. "Harrison, get in a pod. I'm setting course back to Earth-"

"I'm sorry Captain, but I won't allow you to do that." Harrison said, "And I'm not getting in a pod. These pods can double as torpedoes, and I will not wait for someone to use them as such."

Khan continued to press buttons. "I will have to take that chance."

"Captain," Harrison put a hand on his superior's shoulder, "I'd rather die here, than be used as a weapon somewhere else. Listen to me… Sherlock."

Khan spun to face Harrison. "I am ordering you. And the name isn't SHERLOCK!" He punched Harrison, knocking him out. With a little struggle, Khan loaded the Medical Officer into a pod, and shut it, starting the coma process.

He headed back to the control panel, and a single tears ran down his face, "I'm sorry John. I'm so sorry, my friend, John Watson." He pushed the ventilation button, and the whole part of the ship broke apart from the Voyager, and filled the room with the comatose smoke. Khan blinked, and started to crawl to his pod, but he fell unconscious halfway to his pod, well almost fell asleep. His mind still worked like a shot gun, forcing himself to stay alive.

**…230 years later…**

Khan woke up on a metal table, his body seeming to have been cut open on the chest. Slowly, he sat up, and looked around, taking a deep breath and realizing he was in a morgue. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He said, as he saw that he had nothing on except for a while sheet. Smirking, he wrapped it around himself, and started to walk out before noticing a phaser on the counter next to him. He checked to make sure it worked, and set the phaser to kill, ready for any unknown hostile.

As he walked out, and man in a blue shirt walked by him, "Oh hello-" He looked up, his eyes widening. He dropped his supplies, and backed away. "Oh god, oh god, GUARDS!" he started to yell, but one shot from the phaser, and the man slid to the floor, dead.

Khan tucked the sheet around him, and ran for it, shooting anyone that got in his way. He almost made it to the exit when a man, yelled, "FREEZE!" and pointed a phaser at him.

Khan smirked, and pointed the gun at the man. "Yours is set on stun. I can tell from your eyes."

"Yes, so I can haul your ass back onto the morgue table, and clamp you down." The man said, clutching the gun with two steady hands. "Who are you?"

"The name is John Harrison." Khan said, "Must we really have a fight to the death when I'm not wearing pants, let alone trousers?"

"No."

"Fine." Khan sighed, "What is your name? And speak quick. I am a Captain."

"First Officer Alexander Marcus. Car to explain to me how you are still alive after 230 years?"

Khan almost dropped his gun in shock. "230 years? It was just a moment ago-" He pretended to think, only so he could switch his gun to stun, "Never mind. Let me leave, before I shoot you."

"I'm sorry, I can't let that happen, Mr. Harrison. You have higher authority to answer to now. Good night." Marcus shot Khan, and Khan fell to his knees.

"YOU FOOL!" Khan growled, "A SMALL PHASER LIKE THAT DOESN'T STUN A MAN AS POWERFUL AS ME!" He slowly stood up, and Marcus backed away quickly, his gun starting to shake, "Now tell me," Khan said, "Where is the rest of my crew?"

"Nowhere. You-you had no other crew. On-Only 200 other torpedoes." Marcus shook, but narrowed his eyes.

"Bloody hell." Khan growled, and turned to start walking the way back to the morgue. Only Marcus shot him a few more times, making Khan really irritated.

"You're tiny pea shooter can't hurt me!" He yelled, "But it sure as hell can hurt you!" He shot Marcus in the chest, stunning him, and with pleasure, he dropped the gun, and walked over to Marcus's frozen body. "Remember me." Khan hissed into Marcus's ear, and ran out, ready to get his crew members back.


End file.
